


The choices we make make us who we are

by Aki_of_Eyluvial



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_of_Eyluvial/pseuds/Aki_of_Eyluvial
Summary: Il piano era semplice, talmente semplice che anche un bambino sarebbe stato in grado di seguirlo, – seguirlo, non metterlo in atto, e spesso temeva che Jacopo lo vedesse ancora come un bambino. - uccidere entrambi i fratelli nel momento in cui il Cardinale avesse alzato l’ostia, era davvero semplice e rapido, nulla poteva andare storto, eppure il pensiero di quel piano lo tenne sveglio fino alle prime luci dell’alba quando decise che non sarebbe mai riuscito a prendere sonno e desistette dal provarci.Il fix-it che la serie ovviamente non può darci, con un contorno di angst che ci sta sempre bene.





	1. Chapter 1

Il piano era semplice, talmente semplice che anche un bambino sarebbe stato in grado di seguirlo, – _seguirlo, non metterlo in atto, e spesso temeva che Jacopo lo vedesse ancora come un bambino._ \- uccidere entrambi i fratelli nel momento in cui il Cardinale avesse alzato l’ostia, era davvero semplice e rapido, nulla poteva andare storto, eppure il pensiero di quel piano lo tenne sveglio fino alle prime luci dell’alba quando decise che non sarebbe mai riuscito a prendere sonno e desistette dal provarci.  
Il cuore gli martellava nel petto ad ogni passo che faceva verso la Cattedrale, pareva quasi impazzito, per un attimo temette che Lorenzo se ne fosse accorto quando lo abbracciò, era impossibile non accorgersene, c’era una sorta di inspiegabile terrore che allungava i propri tentacoli dentro il giovane Pazzi, un singolo passo falso avrebbe rovinato ogni cosa e non poteva permetterselo, non quella volta, non quel giorno. Non era un bambino. Era perfettamente in grado di portare avanti quel piano che aveva portato a così tanti crucci e notti insonni.  
Eppure adesso aveva paura, mentre la Cattedrale si riempiva e le persone prendevano posto, mentre il Cardinale camminava lungo la navata e la messa iniziava, mentre parole di perdono e bontà divinità venivano dette. Francesco non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da un punto fisso davanti a sé, a malapena batteva le palpebre, in una concentrazione che era più dovuta al suo non voler lasciar trapelare nulla più che alla convinzione di ciò che stava per accadere.  
In un attimo fu il caos. Il giovane Cardinale sollevò l’ostia verso il crocefisso e ogni ingranaggio scattò al proprio posto. Francesco si mosse con una finta decisione, si sporse avanti verso Giuliano, lo sguardo sempre fisso davanti a sé, strattonò indietro il più giovane e lo colpì. Era poco più di un graffio, lo sapeva, ma il sangue non sembrò farsi attendere andando a colare lungo la camicia come se fosse più grave di quel che era in verità, sussurrò qualcosa in tono talmente basso che non era nemmeno certo che il destinatario potesse averlo sentito, e ancor meno era certo se gli avrebbe creduto.  
Per un attimo, uno soltanto, provò la tentazione di voltarsi ed assicurarsi che suo zio Jacopo lo avesse visto, che avesse visto il sangue che imbrattava la veste del più giovane dei fratelli Medici che era scivolato a terra, una mano sulla ferita al collo, e giaceva semi nascosto tra le panche. Non voleva la sua approvazione, solo sincerarsi che avesse visto che ogni cosa era andata secondo i piani, o quasi almeno. Lorenzo stava ancora combattendo mentre Clarice cercava di trascinarlo con sé verso la sagrestia tenendo ferma anche Lucrezia che gridava e piangeva disperata per il figlio più giovane, voleva fuggire e trovare un rifugio sicuro in cui nascondersi, ma non lo fece, non c’era tempo.  
Un uomo, in quel momento Francesco non riuscì nemmeno a riconoscerlo, si stava avvicinando, la spada levata e pronta a calare su di lui, – _o su Giuliano, per infierire di più, per dare il colpo di grazia_ – il pugnale lasciò la mano prima ancora che la mente avesse tempo di registrare il gesto o l’intenzione, l’uomo stramazzò a terra senza un suono se non quello metallico della lama sulle mattonelle della chiesa. Non si accorse di quello alle sue spalle finché non lo sentì.  
Fino a quel momento aveva sempre creduto che alla fine della propria vita, quando si stanno vivendo gli ultimi istanti concessi nel mondo terreno, ogni cosa attorno a sé rallenti, ogni sbaglio torni alla mente, ogni decisione presa dal primo momento di vita, ogni singolo ricordo, anche i più repressi e dimenticati, si presenti davanti a te come a volerti sbeffeggiare, come a volerti provare che ancora esiste e non importa quanto tu possa aver lottato, non verrà mai dimenticato del tutto. Lo credeva davvero ma mai convinzione si rivelò più errata. Invece di rallentare il mondo attorno a lui accelerò di colpo, prese a vorticare in un turbinio di urla e sagome. E di dolore. Non riusciva quasi a respirare dal dolore.  
Poi di colpo tutto si fermò, ogni cosa si fece immobile e fu come restare sospesi nel nulla, il dolore era ancora lì, non sembrava intenzionato ad abbandonarlo, ma il mondo aveva smesso di muoversi e si era fatto silenzioso, ad eccezione di quella voce che lo aveva chiamato, era sorpresa, inspiegabilmente preoccupata, familiare e velata da un panico che mai aveva sentito prima, non per lui, non chiamando il suo nome. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato, tremendamente sbagliato e Francesco non era più sicuro che si trattasse della voce o del pugnale – _il suo pugnale, quello che ricordava di aver usato per ferire Giuliano e per uccidere l’uomo con la spada –_ che era affondato nel suo petto. Forse entrambe le cose erano sbagliate, ma il pugnale soprattutto, non aveva ragione di trovarsi lì, ma forse estrarlo non era stata la sua mossa migliore. - _molte sue scelte, pensò Francesco in quel momento, non erano state le migliori che avesse mai preso. Una in più, una in meno, che male poteva fare?_ -  
In sottofondo, distante e ovattato, una donna piangeva e gridava, qualcuno che per qualche ragione suonava familiare, eppure non riusciva a darle un nome, la mente era annebbiata quanto la vista, probabilmente non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a riconoscere il suo stesso fratello.  
«Francesco…?» Giuliano era in piedi, fuori dal nascondiglio tra le panche ora che la Cattedrale si era svuotata, una mano premeva sulla ferita che gli aveva inferto, ormai aveva smesso di sanguinare ma Francesco sperava che avesse convinto Jacopo in un primo momento, le cose erano rapidamente sfuggite al suo controllo nonostante il piano fosse semplice come si era ripetuto centinaia di volte. Ora Giuliano torreggiava su di lui, il volto contratto in una smorfia preoccupata, non poteva distogliere lo sguardo. Non era mai stato così tanto più alto di lui, né lui così basso. Francesco si rese conto solo in quel momento di trovarsi inginocchiato sulle mattonelle sporche di sangue – _il suo sangue, quello che colava dalla sua veste, da dietro le mani premute sul petto. Il suo._ \- della Cattedrale.  
«Francesco… Francesco.» La voce giunse da lontano nonostante sapesse che il giovane Medici era a pochi passi da lui, poi il mondo si inclinò sempre di più, un velo scuro sembrò avvolgerlo mentre cadeva di schiena e restava fermo a fissare il soffitto che ricordava più luminoso di quanto non vedesse. Giuliano si era avvicinato, non aveva smesso di chiamarlo, mai in tutta la loro vita aveva ripetuto il suo nome così tante volte, stava dicendo altro, qualche domanda o almeno così sembrava a Francesco ma non riusciva a capire più di una o due parole e messe insieme non avevano alcun senso.  
C’era una seconda voce, ancora più familiare di quella di Giuliano, in lontananza, c’era il rumore di una porta aperta in fretta e furia, il legno che sbatteva contro il muro di pietra, qualcuno che chiamava a gran voce Giuliano, e lui rimaneva lì, inginocchiato accanto al suo corpo, incerto se toccarlo o meno. Ma non c’era disgusto sul suo volto, o almeno, Francesco non lo vedeva, c’era preoccupazione e paura.  
«Sono qui… - _disse a mezza voce, poi voltò il capo verso la sagoma che si avvicinava correndo seguita da altre due_ – Sono qui fratello.»  
Qualcuno lo mosse, gli sollevò la testa con una gentilezza e una delicatezza che non era certo di meritare. Li aveva traditi. Aveva tradito Lorenzo, aveva complottato per ucciderlo, per ucciderli entrambi, aveva quasi ucciso Giuliano, una singola scelta giusta alla fine di ogni cosa non bastava a cancellare le sue innumerevoli colpe. Non meritava quella gentilezza e quella preoccupazione. Meritava di morire da solo, – _Perché sì, non era stupido, stava morendo, lo sapeva e non vi era nulla che potessero dire o fare per cambiare le cose. Stava morendo. Stranamente il pensiero non lo spaventò._ \- di venir abbandonato sulla pietra fredda della Cattedrale. Meritava quella sorte, ne era sicuro.  
Invece non era solo, Giuliano era lì, aveva smesso di fare domande ma non si era mosso, Lorenzo era al suo fianco davanti al fratello, gli passava una mano tra i capelli neri in una confortante carezza, lo chiamava lui adesso, con quella voce che Francesco conosceva quanto quella del suo stesso fratello.  
\- _Per un attimo pregò che Guglielmo fosse al sicuro come gli aveva scritto nella lettera, che lui e sua moglie fossero lontani da quella chiesa macchiata di sangue, da quella famiglia che aveva portato solo dolore e lo avrebbe distrutto. Pregò che stesse bene, ignaro di ogni cosa finché le acque non si fossero calmate. E che lo perdonasse, almeno un poco._ -  
«Francesco, apri gli occhi. Devi guardarmi, so che mi senti, non farmi questo, non questa volta.»  
Francesco voleva spiegarli ogni cosa, spiegargli del suo piano, quello vero, quello che aveva messo in atto e che gli si era ritorto contro ma che, al tempo stesso, aveva funzionato, dirgli di come avesse voltato le spalle alla stessa famiglia che non aveva esitato un attimo a rinnegare Guglielmo, per lui, perché in fondo credeva alle sue parole, al suo idealismo, voleva credere che se qualcuno poteva davvero cambiare le cose quello sarebbe stato Lorenzo. Ma era troppo in quel momento, così Francesco si limitò a guardarlo con gli occhi socchiusi abbozzando un sorriso e lasciandosi sfuggire un flebile lamento quando premette entrambe le mani sulla ferita concentrandosi sulle parole che diceva. Promesse vuote, come quelle di Jacopo che gli avevano avvelenato la mente così a lungo, Lorenzo continuava imperterrito a dire che sarebbe stato bene, probabilmente più per convincere sé stesso che lui. Eppure, a dispetto di ogni altra cosa, nonostante sapesse che era una bugia, Francesco decise di credergli. Perché era Lorenzo, perché sapeva non gli avrebbe mai mentito, non su una cosa del genere, non in quel momento, non sarebbe stato onorevole mentire ad un uomo che sta morendo.  
E ancora gli credeva quando la stanchezza e il dolore ebbero la meglio sulla sua volontà di restare cosciente e l’ultima cosa che sentì fu Lorenzo chiamare il suo nome mentre lasciava chiudere gli occhi e il sangue colava da un lato della bocca.

 

* * *

 

Guglielmo non si era mosso per quasi una settimana, se non si contavano quei brevi momenti in cui Bianca era riuscita a staccarlo dalla sedia su cui sembrava aver fatto radici, per mangiare qualcosa o dormire un paio d’ore. Ore durante le quali Lorenzo aveva promesso di rimanere al suo posto e di svegliarlo qualora fosse accaduto qualcosa, _qualunque cosa_.  
Le cose erano cambiate, in modo graduale, stavano ancora cambiando. Jacopo Pazzi era morto, Lorenzo non aveva mostrato alcuna pietà per l’uomo che aveva cercato di uccidere la sua famiglia.  
«Siamo ancora vivi. Entrambi. - Gli aveva detto con disprezzo poche ore dopo il tentato omicidio, i vestiti ancora sporchi di sangue, come le mani. - Hai ucciso una sola persona quest’oggi, ed è tuo nipote.» Lo aveva fatto impiccare davanti ad una folla esultante ed era tornato a casa. Giuliano sembrava più disposto ad avere i due fratelli sotto il suo stesso tetto, aveva tenuto per sé, custodito gelosamente come il segreto di un’amante, quelle poche parole che Francesco gli aveva detto prima che il caos esplodesse. _“Ho scelto voi, Medici.”_ , non c’era rabbia o sarcasmo, al contrario c’era l’ombra di un sorriso. _“Non farmi pentire.”_  
Alla fine Guglielmo aveva trascinato una sedia accanto al letto e vi aveva preso residenza. Anche in quel momento era lì, addormentato con la testa appoggiata ad una mano, pericolante, rischiando di cadere di faccia per terra. – _e non sarebbe stata la prima volta_ -  
«Non sarebbe più comodo… un letto?» Mormorò una voce roca che lo svegliò di colpo. Per un attimo Guglielmo si guardò intorno disorientato prima di posare lo sguardo sul fratello steso a letto che lo osservava stancamente con un mezzo sorriso.  
Il giovane fu tentato di scattare in piedi, di abbracciarlo, o di correre fuori dalla stanza urlando a pieni polmoni, di chiamare qualcuno, non importava nemmeno chi. Invece sospirò, e venne fuori come un singhiozzo strozzato, allungò una mano prendendo quella di Francesco, ancora lievemente fredda, ma poco importava. Era vivo. Sveglio. Cosa poteva chiedere di più?  
«La prossima volta… - _Iniziò con voce tremante. Deglutì e prese un respiro profondo chiudendo gli occhi, quando li riaprì non distolse lo sguardo dal fratello._ \- La prossima volta che pensi di farti pugnalare almeno abbi la decenza di indossare un’armatura.»


	2. What happened in between. [Act I]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci sono un paio di cose e scene che non hanno visto la luce nella fic principale, così eccole qui. Con un po' più di angst a rincarare la dose.

La Cattedrale parve piombare nel silenzio in pochi istanti, un silenzio surreale e pesante e non importava se quattro persone erano al suo interno, – _cinque, si sforzò di pensare Giuliano, cinque persone._ \- il silenzio pesava su di loro come un macigno. Il giovane Medici non si mosse, non ci riusciva, e nemmeno riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla scena che aveva davanti. Era sbagliata. Era tutto sbagliato.  
Odiava Francesco, lo sapeva lui, lo sapeva chiunque, eppure. Eppure quella voce non sembrava voler lasciare la sua mente, lo tormentava, quel pensiero, quel ricordo di forse un paio di minuti prima – _Pochi minuti? Erano davvero passati solo pochi minuti?_ \- si era artigliato nella sua mente e continuava a viverlo.  
  
_Tutto si sarebbe aspettato, Giuliano, eccetto quello. Sospettava dei Pazzi, sospettava di Francesco più di chiunque altro, non lo aveva fatto impazzire l’idea di abbracciarlo, non aveva creduto ad una singola sillaba uscita dalla sua bocca, e non si sentiva al sicuro ad averlo alle spalle in quel momento. Perché tutto si poteva dire di lui, ma non che fosse stupido, o cieco. Quale altra ragione avrebbe dovuto avere per sedersi alle loro spalle se non stava tramando qualcosa?_  
_Quindi sì, Giuliano si aspettava di tutto. Afferrò d’istinto il pugnale che portava alla cintura quando sentì il braccio di Francesco attorno al suo collo, quando lo tirò indietro – e Giuliano non vide un altro pugnale, sottile e rapido, passargli accanto, a pochi centimetri da dove era un attimo prima._  
_«Ho scelto voi, Medici. - Era solo un sussurro ma fu abbastanza per Giuliano. - Prega di essere un buon attore.» Il dolore che provò quando il pugnale di Francesco lo ferì al collo fu improvviso, per un attimo credette che quelle parole fossero l’ennesima menzogna, poi Francesco lo spinse indietro, tra due panche, Giuliano fece appena in tempo a passare la sua unica arma a Lorenzo prima di cadere sui banchi rovesciati, Francesco sopra di lui come a volergli dare il colpo di grazia che però non arrivò. «Non farmi pentire.» C’era qualcosa nel suo sguardo, un tormento, una sorta di paura, Giuliano non sapeva cosa avesse in mente, rimase disteso, la mano sul collo e il sangue che lentamente colava tra le dita e sulla camicia, non era mortale, e lo sapeva anche Francesco._  
_Qualunque cosa i Pazzi avessero architettato per quel giorno – ucciderli, quello era ovvio, ucciderli nella Cattedrale durante la messa. - Francesco aveva appena voltato le spalle alla sua famiglia._  
_Giuliano vide l’uomo avvicinarsi alle spalle del giovane dopo che aveva usato il proprio pugnale per ucciderne uno davanti a lui, ebbe la tentazione di avvertirlo ma non lo fece. no. Doveva restare nascosto tra i detriti e le schegge di legno dei banchi, doveva far credere che era morto. Vide come Francesco riuscì a disarmare ed uccidere il suo assalitore e vide l’uomo che pensava di aver ucciso un attimo prima lanciare indietro il pugnale prima di morire._  
  
Giuliano era certo di odiarlo eppure una singola, semplice, azione, poche parole sussurrate lo stavano confondendo. Non ero lo stesso odio che provava prima, in quel momento nemmeno riusciva ad odiarlo. Non dopo che gli aveva salvato la vita. Non dopo che era –  
Il primo suono che sentì dopo quella che parve un’eternità fu Lorenzo. Un suono strano, a metà tra una parola che Giuliano non comprese – _ma che a pensarci bene poteva essere solo il nome di Francesco in quel momento._ \- e un singhiozzo trattenuto.  
Lorenzo sollevò le mani dalla ferita, tremava mentre incerto passava una mano tra i capelli scuri, sul volto, mentre cercava di pulire il sangue che gli era colato dalle labbra senza risultati. Come poteva toglierglielo quando le sue stesse mani ne erano coperte?  
Qualcosa gli diceva che avrebbe potuto esserci Giuliano in quella situazione, steso a terra, coperto di sangue e immobile. Ma Giuliano era vivo davanti a lui, con una ferita che aveva già smesso di sanguinare, immobile certo, pietrificato in ginocchio accanto al corpo di Francesco.  
Il dolore e la disperazione mutarono presto in rabbia, una furia cieca prese il controllo della sua mente. Avevano cercato di uccidere lui, avevano cercato di uccidere Giuliano. E Francesco era morto. Sotto i suoi occhi, mentre cercava di salvarlo, mentre gli prometteva che tutto si sarebbe sistemato, sarebbe stato bene e avrebbero potuto ricominciare da capo. Mentre gli prometteva che lo avrebbe salvato. Francesco era morto sorridendo e Lorenzo sapeva esattamente di chi era la colpa.  
Ancora tremava, ma questa volta di rabbia, mentre si alzava e superava il fratello, lo sguardo duro fisso davanti a sé, ignorò le grida di Clarice, la ignorò anche quando pregò Sandro di andare con lui, di fermarlo, di proteggerlo se avesse potuto o fosse servito. Di portarlo a casa. Ignorò l’amico che correndo lo raggiunse per affiancarsi a lui. Sandro non disse nulla mentre attraversavano una città nel panico e nel caos, con fuochi ai lati delle strade e sui carri, con gente che ancora fuggiva per trovare rifugio, lo seguì solamente, preoccupato certo, ma leale fino alla fine.  
«Dev’essere qui, da qualche parte. Dividiamoci. Cercate dappertutto.»  
Avrebbe trovato Jacopo Pazzi e gli avrebbe fatto pagare ogni crimine commesso contro la sua famiglia. Ogni attentato, ogni imboscata, ogni parola avvelenata che aveva quasi portato alla loro disfatta. Quella congiura perpetrata in quel giorno santo, su un suolo consacrato. E avrebbe pagato per Francesco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho saputo resistere. Questa parte avrebbe dovuto far parte della storia originale ma spezzava troppo il ritmo così l'avevo tolta, ma potevo davvero togliermi il piacere di scrivere quello che accade in mezzo? Scrivere di Giuliano che decide che forse non odia più così tanto Francesco dopo quello che ha fatto. (E darà man forte a Guglielmo ogni volta che sarà in modalità mamma chioccia con suo fratello perché sì, pensa davvero che Francesco sia un idiota a volte. Il più delle volte. Spesso. Sono rivali dopotutto, solo perché non lo odia più così tanto non vuol dire che non lo siano più.)  
> E soprattutto, potevo non scrivere del momento in cui Lorenzo davvero è convinto che Francesco sia morto?
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto quanto la one shot principale.
> 
> ~Aki~


	3. What happened in between. [Act II]

Giuliano si decise solo dopo che Lorenzo aveva abbandonato la Cattedrale a posare una mano sul volto di colui che Lorenzo aveva così spesso chiamato amico, colui che aveva invidiato per anni, e che gli aveva salvato la vita. Non riusciva ancora a crederci, come poteva una giornata di festa tramutarsi in quello? In un tentato assassinio. - _O riuscito, pensò mestamente._ \- Come poteva una frase mandarlo in confusione in quel modo?  
_Ho scelto voi. Ho scelto voi. Ho scelto voi._  
La voce di Francesco suonava distorta nella sua mente, come un’eco troppo lontano, come se già Giuliano non riuscisse a ricordare com’era e tutto ciò lo spaventava. Non aveva mai prestato attenzione a Francesco, o alla sua voce, e in quel momento desiderava, per qualche ragione ancora oscura, averlo fatto. Magari sarebbe stato di conforto. In qualche modo.  
Gli spostò a lato un ricciolo che era caduto disordinato sulla sua fronte, il gesto era dolorosamente familiare, ricordava di aver fatto lo stesso, o qualcosa di molto simile, quando Simonetta era morta; era un gesto delicato, di quelli solitamente riservati agli amanti. Lui odiava Francesco. Lo odiava. Lo…  
Era sbagliato. Era tutto così assurdamente sbagliato. E Francesco non aiutava, nemmeno alla fine, da buon egoista qual’era, - _ma non davvero, si ritrovò a pensare Giuliano –_ rimaneva immobile, dall’aspetto così sereno come mai l’aveva visto prima, – _e l’aveva guardato lungo, poteva negarlo quando voleva ma l’aveva fatto, nella sua stupida gelosia verso il fratello._ \- certo c’era del sangue che non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì, non sul suo viso dove Lorenzo lo aveva accarezzato nella speranza di svegliarlo, non sulle labbra ancora increspate in un sorriso, non sul petto, o attorno a lui sulle mattonelle della Cattedrale, ma era sereno.  
Giuliano chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, non avrebbe pianto, era insensato continuava a ripetersi, non aveva ragione di piangere per qualcuno che solo un’ora prima, anche meno, odiava a morte. No, non avrebbe pianto.  
Trattenendo a stento un lamento gli posò una mano sul petto e chinò il capo, non voleva piangere, non ne aveva motivo. Eccetto il fatto che gli aveva salvato la vita.  
_«Ho scelto voi, Medici.»_  
Giuliano si chinò in avanti fino a che la fronte non era posata sulla mano sul suo petto. Lo aveva tormentato da vivo e continuava a farlo da morto. Non era giusto.  
“ _Non lo meritavi.”_ Lo pensò solamente, era già sorpreso dal fatto di averlo pensato, se lo avesse detto sarebbe stato troppo anche per lui.  
Per un attimo immaginò di averlo senti muoversi lentamente, cercare di respirare, ma non era possibile, non poteva esserlo. Era morto, davanti a loro, lo avevano visto morire. Ma il sospiro, debole, sofferente, ma reale, che Giuliano sentì non mentiva, o almeno così sperava.  
«Francesco…?» Non riuscì a non sembrare spaventato in quel momento, incerto, e non riuscì a frenare il sospiro che gli sfuggì quando Francesco, come sentendolo, strinse appena gli occhi, un movimento quasi impercettibile ma che gli diede speranza.  
Mandò a chiamare una carrozza, degli aiuti, qualunque cosa potesse servire loro per tornare a Palazzo Medici il più in fretta possibile, e nel modo più sicuro, chiunque potesse aiutare, _salvare_ , Francesco.  
“ _Qualcuno dovrà informare Guglielmo.”_ Pensò mentre la carrozza li portava verso casa passando da vie secondarie e meno usate, in quel momento ben più sicure delle principali in cui la gente si era riversata come un fiume in piena. _“E Lorenzo.”_  
Lorenzo che era andato a dare la caccia a chiunque avesse portato avanti quella cospirazione, Lorenzo che voleva la testa di Jacopo Pazzi su una picca, Lorenzo che sembrava inarrestabile mentre mosso da una rabbia cieca che Giuliano sperava svanisse presto.  
Alla fine però non vi fu alcun bisogno di mandare qualcuno a cercare Guglielmo. Sia lui che Bianca che la loro bambina erano a Palazzo Medici, Giuliano lo sentì prima ancora di vederlo. Aveva lasciato che due guardie prendessero Francesco - _«Piano! Fate piano per Dio!»_ Non seppe spiegarsi il perché di quella reazione così protettiva di colpo, o forse lo sapeva in verità ma fece del suo meglio per ignorarlo. - per aiutare sua madre e Clarice a scendere dalla carrozza quando un urlo spezzò la quiete del cortile. Guglielmo aveva le mani sulle spalle di Bianca ma l’aveva subito lasciata andare quando vide le guardie avvicinarsi e suo fratello venire trasportato all’interno, li inseguì allungando una mano verso quella di Francesco, le domande uscivano dalla sua bocca una dopo l’altra, senza pause o tempo materiale per rispondere, inframezzate solo dal nome del fratello ripetuto, urlato con una disperazione che Giuliano stava odiando, finché una porta venne chiusa davanti a lui e Guglielmo si zittì per qualche istante, il tempo di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto.  
«Fatemi entrare! - _Urlò battendo entrambi i pugni contro la porta con violenza._ \- Fatemi entrare! È mio fratello, ho il diritto di essere lì!»  
Giuliano fece qualche passo incerto nella sua direzione, abbracciò Bianca che gli corse incontro chiedendogli cosa fosse accaduto, e dove fosse Lorenzo, ma non le rispose, la lasciò tra le braccia di loro madre e si avvicinò. Non sapeva se era la cosa migliore da fare, in quel momento Guglielmo, il calmo, pacifico Guglielmo, era fuori di sé. Ma ben presto le urla scemarono, si ridussero gradualmente a sussurri, smise di battere sulla porta e rimase fermo in quella posizione, i pugni chiusi sul legno, la testa ora contro la porta, chinata in segno di resa e le spalle scosse da singhiozzi silenziosi.  
«È mio fratello, - _ripeté ancora. Giuliano gli posò una mano sulla spalla sperando che fosse abbastanza in quel momento, non aveva parole che potessero confortarlo._ \- per favore… È mio fratello.»  
  
«Pagherai – _La voce di Lorenzo era poco più di un sussurro, era stanco eppure la rabbia che aveva provato nella Cattedrale ancora non era svanita, ancor meno ora che aveva davanti a sé Jacopo Pazzi._ \- per ogni cosa che hai fatto. Per l’attentato a mio padre, alla mia famiglia, a mio fratello.» Non menzionò sé stesso direttamente, in quel momento era la cosa meno importante. Jacopo aveva complottato per uccidere Giuliano e vi era quasi riuscito. Il corpo di Salviati penzolava da una delle finestre, il mercenario attendeva in cella la sua esecuzione il mattino seguente, ed ora era il turno di Jacopo.  
«Hai fallito, ma non per questo avrai la mia pietà. - _alle sue spalle Sandro si mosse inquieto –_ Chiedi perdono a Dio se lo desideri, forse ti ascolterà.» Jacopo non si mosse, teneva tra le mani il medaglione con il ritratto della moglie, l’ultimo ricordo di un tempo in cui aveva ancora al proprio fianco qualcuno che lo amava.  
«Hai fallito. - _ripeté Lorenzo._ \- Il tuo piano ha fallito, siamo ancora vivi, sia io che Giuliano.» Per un attimo la mente tornò alla Cattedrale, al viso pallido di Francesco che lo guardava sorridendo, al momento in cui aveva chiuso gli occhi e la sua vita si era spezzata. Per cosa poi? «Hai ucciso una sola persona quest’oggi, ed è tuo nipote.» Non fece caso alla reazione che Jacopo poteva aver avuto a quella scoperta, fece un gesto rapido con la mano e le guardie tirarono l’uomo in piedi, lo avvicinarono alla finestra e, con un cappio attorno al collo, lo gettarono di sotto mentre una folla urlante esultava dalla strada.  
Voltandosi verso Sandro gli fece cenno di seguirlo, si sentiva improvvisamente troppo stanco anche solo per parlare, l’adrenalina che aveva provato fino a poco prima era svanita e ora restava solo il vuoto.  
Vuoto che sperava di colmare almeno in parte ricongiungendosi con la sua famiglia.  
  
Guglielmo trascinò una sedia dallo schienale alto accanto al letto, poi vi posa un catino colmo d’acqua e un pezzo di stoffa, ogni movimento sembra calcolato fino all’ultimo passo, come se il rischio di sbagliarne anche uno solo possa portare alla rovina. In verità Guglielmo si muove in automatico, con gesti che in passato aveva compiuto più volte di quanto volesse ammettere e ormai li conoscesse a memoria. Si siede piano sul bordo del letto e inizia a passare la stoffa sul volto del fratello pulendolo lentamente dal sangue. La ferita al petto era già stata pulita e coperta da mani ben più esperte delle sue e Guglielmo ne è grato, ricordava come pulire delle ferite superficiali ma una del genere sarebbe stata di molto fuori dalla sua portata. E dal suo autocontrollo.  
«Com’è che finisce sempre così, fratello? - _Giuliano lo sente domandare a bassa voce da dove è fermo dalla porta, indeciso se entrare o meno._ \- Tu in un letto e io a doverti pulire una qualche ferita. E tutto perché nostro zio è… - _Guglielmo si bloccò per un attimo, immerge la stoffa nell’acqua e la strizza prima di riprendere quello che stava facendo, ma sorride, anzi, quasi ride, come se avesse sentito una frase particolarmente divertente. E il giovane Medici davvero non lo comprende._ \- … pazzo.»  
Era stato Francesco a dirlo la prima volta, anni prima, dopo che Jacopo lo aveva punito per qualcosa che entrambi ormai avevano dimenticato. _«Nostro zio è pazzo, non essere così arrabbiato.»_ Aveva scherzato all'epoca Francesco riuscendo a strappare una piccola risata al fratello intento a tamponargli un sopracciglio.  
Giuliano fu tentato dal dire qualcosa, commentare quella frase, magari anche farsi sfuggire una risata quando sente Lorenzo parlare dal cortile. Lanciando un’occhiata veloce alla stanza, assicurandosi per un attimo in più che Francesco è davvero ancora vivo, si incammina verso il fratello che non appena posa lo sguardo su di lui subito gli è incontro stringendolo in un abbraccio disperato. Giuliano riesce a capire solo un paio delle parole che Lorenzo sussurra con il volto premuto contro la sua spalla. Gli chiede scusa per non averlo protetto meglio, perché poteva essere morto a quell'ora, per non avergli creduto quando lo aveva messo in guardia, e gli chiede di Francesco, se lo abbiano portato a Palazzo o abbandonato nella Cattedrale e per un attimo Giuliano vorrebbe sentirsi offeso di quel pensiero.  
«Vieni con me Lorenzo.» Lo spostò da contro di sé con gentilezza e, prendendogli la mano, lo condusse nella stanza che aveva lasciato poco prima, non sapeva come spiegarli che Francesco non era morto, _non ancora aveva specificato il dottore che gli aveva pulito e coperto la ferita, non ancora_ , non in modo convincente. Vederlo con i suoi occhi avrebbe di certo funzionato meglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il povero Giuliano è confuso, Lorenzo ha avuto la sua vendetta e Guglielmo ha deciso che non lascerà quella stanza senza suo fratello.  
> Il prossimo capitolo dovrebbe essere l'ultimo (pensavo così anche di questo, poi Giuliano confuso ha preso il sopravvento, mannaggia a lui!)  
> Ora ho solo un piccolo dubbio... dei due fratelli Pazzi... non ricordo mai chi è il maggiore Σ(ﾟДﾟ；
> 
> (AH, chiedo scusa per il cambio nel tempo verbale alla fine, me ne sono accorta troppo tardi... E poco c'è mancato che lo scrivessi in inglese... Scusate davvero..)   
> Spero vi sia piaciuta ancora una volta e alla prossima!  
> ~Aki~


	4. What happened in between. [Act III]

Guglielmo non aveva fatto alcun cenno di aver notato quando Giuliano si era allontanato dalla stanza e ancora meno quando era tornato indietro, era talmente concentrato sul pulire anche la più piccola macchia di sangue da ignorare ogni cosa attorno a lui finché in un momento di distrazione, o eccessiva concentrazione, mentre stava per riporre la stoffa nel catino vi prese contro facendolo rovesciare a terra. Si voltò di scatto osservando un po’ il catino rovesciato e un po’ i due fratelli fermi sulla porta, Lorenzo sembrava sul punto di svenire, fissava il corpo di Francesco con gli occhi sgranati, come se non potesse credere a ciò che vedeva.  
«È una specie di scherzo Giuliano? - _domandò a mezza voce deglutendo a fatica, non si voltò nemmeno a guardare il fratello._ \- Non… non può essere vero. L’ho visto morire… c’eri anche tu Giuliano, hai visto anche tu! È… non ha senso. È impossibile.»  
Il più giovane dei Medici ebbe la tentazione di spostarsi e mettersi tra Lorenzo e Guglielmo prima che quest’ultimo si scagliasse su di lui, lo aveva visto irrigidirsi a quelle parole benché di poco, ma Guglielmo sembrava aver riacquistato la sua solita compostezza, almeno nelle apparenze.  
«Se ritenete uno scherzo la vita di mio fratello, Messer Medici – _poteva apparire calmo all'esterno ma le parole uscivano come veleno dalle sue labbra –_ allora per la vostra incolumità vi consiglio di lasciare questa stanza prima del mio ritorno.» C’era una sfumatura pericolosa nella sua voce e si rifletteva nel passo deciso mentre andava a cercare degli stracci per asciugare l’acqua dal pavimento.  
“ _È andata meglio del previsto…”_ Pensò Giuliano mettendosi nuovamente a fianco del fratello, per un attimo aveva temuto che la scena di poco prima, con Guglielmo che si scagliava contro una guardia non appena questa aveva aperto la porta e la spingeva nuovamente dentro con un pugno, si sarebbe ripetuta, non aveva mai pensato che avesse così tanta forza, non l’aveva mai dimostrata e di certo non si era mai mostrato incline alla violenza. Ma si trattava di suo fratello quella volta, Giuliano era certo che sarebbe stato capace di uccidere se gliene fosse stata data l’occasione.  
«Come è possibile? - _Lorenzo si mosse incerto verso il letto, ebbe la tentazione di accarezzare la guancia di Francesco prima di notare il sangue che ancora aveva sulle mani e il lavoro preciso che Guglielmo doveva aver fatto per ripulirlo e si ritrasse._ \- Era morto… Ne sono certo. Lui – » Si fermò, incapace di continuare, incapace di ripeterlo ancora una volta. Perché Francesco era vivo davanti a loro, respirava ancora, lentamente sotto le coperte scure, era pallido, certo, più pallido del solito. Ma vivo.  
“ _Non illuderti.”_ Avrebbe voluto dire Giuliano, ma lo tenne per sé, se lo ripeté centinaia di volte. _“Non illuderti. Non illuderti Giuliano… Potrebbe non svegliarsi, e tu non avresti risposta alla domanda che ti tormenta. Non illuderti.”_  
«Non lo so, ma è vivo. Immagino sia abbastanza senza star qui a domandarci il perché o il come.»  
Lorenzo rimase in silenzio, non staccava gli occhi dal letto, avrebbe voluto ribattere che _sì, lui voleva conoscere il come e il perché_ , ma Giuliano aveva ragione, ci sarebbe stato tempo per farsi quelle domande, per il momento poteva prendere quel che aveva e considerarsi soddisfatto.  
«Hai trovato nostro zio?» Guglielmo lo fermò sulla porta, aveva degli stracci asciutti in mano, Bianca aspettava poco indietro, lo sguardo preoccupato da qualcosa che in un primo momento Lorenzo non notò. Esitò un attimo non sicuro di come avrebbe potuto prendere la sua risposta, non poteva dirgli così alla leggera che sì, l’aveva trovato, e l’aveva fatto impiccare, era pur sempre parte della sua famiglia. Guglielmo non si mosse, né si scompose, rimase fermo davanti a lui ad aspettare una risposta e quando si rese conto che avrebbe tardato ad arrivare sospirò.  
«Non mi serve molto Medici – _l’uso del solo cognome aveva un suono strano alle orecchie di Lorenzo, non era odio e nemmeno antipatia nei loro confronti, era qualcosa di diverso, quasi viscerale._ \- solo sapere se l’hai trovato o se devo essere io a provvedere.»  
Bianca sussultò appena a quelle parole, stentava quasi a credere che potessero venire dall’uomo che amava, eppure era lì di fronte a loro mentre le pronunciava, mentre sottolineava un odio che mai aveva concesso al mondo di vedere, una rabbia che mai prima aveva mostrato, teneva lo sguardo puntato su Lorenzo finché lui non annuì, fu solo un movimento secco del capo e ogni traccia di furia si dissipò dal corpo di Guglielmo. Annuì a sua volta, come a volergli dare la sua approvazione poi si spostò consentendogli di uscire e avvicinandosi alla sedia e al catino rovesciato. Una volta che tutto fu nuovamente in ordine spostò la sedia quanto più vicino al letto e si sedette in attesa.  
  
«Stai ancora contando le ore?» Guglielmo si era stranamente abituato alla voce di Giuliano alle più disparate ore della notte, quando nessuno in quella dimora era sveglio da un pezzo, ad eccezione loro. «Perché sai… non credo serva a molto. A quest’ora credo piuttosto potrebbe servire un miracolo.» Giuliano si appoggiò a braccia conserte contro il muro dietro Guglielmo, erano passati tre giorni, tre lunghi, infiniti giorni, Bianca era riuscita a trascinare suo marito fuori dalla stanza per mangiare qualcosa e riposare, non che vi fosse riuscito molto se quelle occhiaie non mentivano, Giuliano non aveva messo in dubbio nemmeno un attimo il fatto che Lorenzo sarebbe stato al suo posto su quella sedia che ancora non era stata mossa dalla posizione in cui Guglielmo l’aveva messa. Ma lui d’altro canto andava lì solo pochi minuti, a notte fonda. C’erano ancora cose che non riusciva a spiegarsi, poco gli importava in quel momento di essere stato ad un passo dal morire, più cercava di ignorarle più le parole di Francesco gli ritornavano sempre in mente. Avrebbe voluto dirlo a Lorenzo, rivelargli com’era andata mentre lui era barricato con Clarice e Lucrezia nella sagrestia, mentre lo credeva morto, ma non lo fece. Nel momento in cui ci provò, o per meglio dire in cui ebbe la tentazione di dirglielo, qualcosa lo bloccò, come se non potesse farlo, come se fosse un segreto confidato a lui e lui soltanto. Così per una volta Giuliano rimase in silenzio tenendo per sé quelle parole che gli bruciavano l’anima più di quanto avrebbe mai voluto ammettere, il gesto di quel momento, il modo in cui Francesco lo aveva preso e tirato indietro, il momento in cui lo aveva salvato, e la paura che aveva provato quando aveva visto il pugnale conficcarsi nel suo corpo.  
Perché Giuliano lo odiava. Lo odiava da che aveva memoria. Lo odiava perché sin da quando erano bambini Francesco girava sempre intorno a Lorenzo, lo seguiva ovunque andasse, faceva qualunque cosa Lorenzo decidesse di fare. E Lorenzo lo amava come un fratello, – _vedendoli riuniti dopo anni Giuliano osò chiedersi se era davvero fraterno l’affetto che provavano nei rispettivi confronti. Era un peccato dicevano, ma in quel momento non riusciva a condannarli perché il sorriso di Lorenzo era talmente brillante da illuminare ogni stanza in cui si trovasse._ _E quando si trattava di Francesco sorrideva sempre, o quasi._ \- lo amava, Giuliano aveva creduto, anche più del suo stesso fratello. Così lo odiava e lo invidiava di quell’affetto che desiderava solo per sé, e in quell’odio non vide l’oscurità di Jacopo calare sui due giovani finché non fu tardi. Oscurità che in ogni caso non riuscì mai ad intaccare l’anima gentile di Guglielmo, non riuscì mai a prenderla e manipolarla come aveva fatto con Francesco.  
Giuliano lo aveva odiato così a lungo da non sapere come agire o pensare nel momento in cui l’odio iniziò a dissolversi mentre ricordava i loro corpi premuti uno contro l’altro, o Francesco cadere a terra con un gemito, o le sue mani sollevare piano la testa dal pavimento della Cattedrale, aveva agito così d’istinto in quel momento da non chiedersi nemmeno perché lo stesse facendo, non che importasse. Francesco stava morendo.  
Ma non lo odiava davvero in quel momento, non mentre il viso pallido si contraeva in una smorfia di dolore e Francesco stringeva gli occhi senza svegliarsi, ancora una volta.  
«Non voglio un miracolo, - _la voce di Guglielmo sembrò arrivare dopo ore, Giuliano era talmente preso dai suoi pensieri da aver quasi dimenticato di aver parlato._ \- voglio solo mio fratello.» Il tono era basso, quasi calmo, eppure Giuliano vi sentiva così tanta disperazione. Provò ad immaginarsi, per un istante, al suo posto. Provò ad immaginare Lorenzo steso su quel letto ma subito cacciò l’immagine dalla mente, non voleva immaginarlo e nemmeno riusciva ad immaginare cosa potesse provare Guglielmo, ad eccezione della furia a cui aveva assistito. Così, in silenzio come era arrivato, stringendo una mano sulla spalla di Guglielmo in segno di conforto, si dileguò.  
  
«Lo sapevi?» La voce di Lorenzo non portava alcuna accusa, era solo una domanda che da alcuni giorni ormai gli ronzava in testa, e tutto perché non ricordava di averlo visto alla messa della domenica, non ricordava nemmeno Bianca.  
Guglielmo scosse la testa riportando la mente a quella mattina, se lo avesse saputo avrebbe di sicuro cercato di fermare Francesco. Eppure…  
«Sospettavo qualcosa. - _Ammise, più a sé stesso che a loro._ \- Mi aveva scritto di vederci, di non andare alla messa.»  
«E tu non sei venuto.» Questo somigliava già più ad un’accusa, Guglielmo abbassò il capo, non si era voltato a guardare Lorenzo mentre parlava, teneva lo sguardo puntato sul fratello come se temesse di vederlo svanire da un momento all’altro. Come se temesse potesse morire davanti a lui.  
«Eravamo in ritardo, - _disse infine –_ quando siamo arrivati era così gremita che siamo rimasti nella navata. Ma non sospettavo di Francesco, bensì di nostro zio. Lui non avrebbe mai – »  
«Lo sappiamo.» Fu Giuliano a parlare, inaspettatamente, e si sentì lievemente a disagio quando tutti si voltarono a guardarlo come se avesse appena detto qualcosa di assurdo. «Non ho detto che di colpo mi sta simpatico, solo che era cambiato. - _“Ho scelto voi, Medici.”_ \- e non avrebbe mai potuto ucciderti Lorenzo. - _“Non farmi pentire.”_ \- Né causarti dolore.» _“Ti amava troppo per farlo.”_ Ma non lo disse, invece distolse lo sguardo dal fratello cercando di cacciare quelle parole ancora una volta, cercando di seppellirle sotto una moltitudine infinita di altre parole, di ricordi felici e lontani e di tutto ciò che aveva alimentato l’odio verso di lui. Senza però avere un gran successo.  
  
«Buon Dio, Guglielmo! Cosa ti è successo?» La voce di Bianca parve risuonare tra le mura del palazzo quando vide il marito passarsi una pezza bagnata sulla fronte arrossata, lui la guardò qualche istante, indeciso, poi sospirò.  
«Mi sono addormentato. - _Ammise a mezza voce, come se fosse il segreto di un peccato imperdonabile._ \- Non era mia intenzione, devo essermi sbilanciato e sono caduto.» _Di faccia. Sul pavimento._ Ma quei piccoli dettagli erano facilmente intuibili dalla botta rossa che era certo si sarebbe presto trasformata in un alquanto imbarazzante livido, in bella mostra per tutti da vedere. «Non è nulla, non fa nemmeno troppo male.»  
«Dovresti venire a letto e riposare. Ormai è una settimana.» Guglielmo sapeva che Bianca aveva ragione, che aveva bisogno di riposare in un letto vero anziché su una scomoda e troppo piccola sedia, ma l’idea di passare più di qualche minuto lontano da Francesco lo spaventava. _Specialmente_ perché era passata una settimana e il fratello ancora non si era svegliato. L’unica nota positiva di quel mattino era che la febbre che un paio di giorni prima l’aveva colpito sembrava essere passata.  
«È un buon segno.» Aveva detto Giuliano, perché alla fine era quasi sempre Giuliano a parlare, Lorenzo era una presenza silenziosa, lo sguardo velato dalla preoccupazione ma non parlava quasi mai. - _Giuliano gli aveva confidato, una di quelle notti, di averlo sentito parlare con Clarice. Di aver sentito la sua voce spezzarsi in un mal trattenuto singhiozzo quando aveva osato sussurrare che temeva Francesco non si sarebbe ripreso. «Ma lo farà, vedrai.» Aveva aggiunto sperando di calmare la furia che vedeva crescere nella penombra negli occhi di Guglielmo._ -  
«Come può essere un buon segno bruciare in questo modo?» Domandò mentre gli passava una pezza umida sulla fronte e sul viso.  
«Non si è arreso ancora. - _Guglielmo si bloccò, “Ovvio che non è arreso.” avrebbe voluto dire._ \- Prendilo come un segno che ti sta dando.» E lo fece, pur pregando in continuazione che smettesse di bruciare come se avesse del fuoco sotto la pelle.  
«Devo… - _Guardò la moglie posando la pezza e accarezzandolo il volto dolcemente con le dita._ \- devo stare con lui. Ha bisogno di me. So che puoi capire.»  
  
Il calore, il fuoco che sentiva scorrergli nelle vene scemò in qualche giorno, non che Francesco sapesse che effettivamente erano passati giorni, a volte pareva molto, molto di più, altre volte solo una manciata di minuti. C’erano momenti in cui era convinto di essere ancora sul pavimento della Cattedrale, con Lorenzo che chiama il suo nome e gli dice che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Francesco aveva cercato di parlare, dirgli ancora una volta che credeva a quelle parole perché era Lorenzo a pronunciarle, e solo un folle non avrebbe creduto a Lorenzo. Ma quando aveva aperto la bocca aveva sentito solo il sapore metallico del sangue e il mondo, i suoi colori e le sue forme erano svanite nell’oscurità.  
In altri momenti c’era un’altra voce, gentile e calda, come una carezza che aveva da tempo dimenticato, come un abbraccio che non avrebbe mai esplicitamente chiesto. Guglielmo parlava, parlava in continuazione, di cose stupide come la giornata nuvolosa o di Botticelli che aveva iniziato un nuovo dipinto. A volte parlava con altre persone ma Francesco non riusciva a riconoscere più di una voce alla volta, era strano, perché ognuna di esse era familiare, eppure quella di suo fratello le sovrastava tutte.  
Lorenzo ogni tanto diceva qualcosa, quando erano soli, quando Bianca riusciva a staccare Guglielmo dal suo capezzale e Lorenzo restava con lui. Il più delle volte non riusciva a capire bene cosa dicesse, usava un tono troppo sommesso che Francesco non aveva mai sentito. A volte gli chiedeva scusa, per cosa il giovane Pazzi non sapeva.  
E poi c’era Giuliano. Ogni cosa riguardo lui era strana. Francesco ricordava il tono sorpreso quando il pugnale lo aveva colpito, quando lo aveva chiamato mentre si accasciava a terra, o le parole sconnesse nella Cattedrale. Ma lì era diverso. Giuliano aveva una voce calma, principalmente parlava con Guglielmo, capitava che lo confortasse.  
«Non capisco. - _Aveva sentito Francesco, o forse lo stava immaginando e nulla di tutto quello che sentiva era reale._ \- Non capisco perché l’hai fatto. Mi hai salvato, sei andato contro tuo zio e sei quasi morto pur di non uccidermi, - _Sembrava quasi accusarlo._ \- ti sarebbe bastato un nulla, sarebbe bastato che la lama penetrasse più in profondità. Oppure avresti potuto farlo con Lorenzo. Lui di certo avrebbe capito le tue ragioni. Avresti avuto mille ragioni per salvare lui invece di me.»  
_«E Lorenzo non mi avrebbe mai perdonato se tu fossi morto.»_ Avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma era ancora avvolto dal nulla, con quella voce che filtrava nell’oscurità, talvolta distorta e ovattata.  
«E invece hai salvato me. - _Continuava Giuliano._ \- Mi mandi in confusione.» Francesco se lo immaginò passarsi una mano nei capelli, magari anche stringerli leggermente, frustrato, un gesto che aveva visto suo fratello fare in passato, quando arrivava a Palazzo Pazzi e trovava Francesco con un livido o il segno di uno schiaffo.  
«Mi farai uscire matto un giorno o l’altro.» Diceva sempre con le mani nei capelli mentre Francesco, esile e troppo basso per la sua età, si guardava le scarpe, consapevole che avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi di più per nascondere quei segni da suo fratello. Ma non c’era mai rabbia nella sua voce, così come non c’era in quella di Giuliano.  
Più il tempo passava e più le voci si facevano chiare, anche se l’oscurità non si diradava mai, Francesco avrebbe voluto spiegarsi, con Guglielmo, o Lorenzo, o addirittura Giuliano, dire che era un piano che aveva messo a punto giorno dopo giorno dopo aver saputo del piano di Jacopo. Desiderò che Novella fosse lì con loro invece che a Venezia, – _aveva promesso di scriverle una volta che ogni cosa si fosse sistemata._ \- perché Novella sapeva, era parte del suo piano, che fosse d’accordo o meno.  
«Dovrà essere realistico.»  
«Posso renderlo realistico anche rimanendo.» Aveva ribattuto con quel tono quasi infantile di quando si intestardiva.  
«Non sarai al sicuro. - _Le aveva preso il viso tra le mani e le aveva baciato la fronte fermandosi con le labbra posate qualche secondo in più._ \- Se ancora lo vorrai potrai tornare una volta che tutto sarà finito, ma fino ad allora… Ho bisogno che tu sia al sicuro, e qui non la sarai.»  
Francesco sapeva di amarla, forse non con la stessa intensità che provava verso Lorenzo, ma era difficile non amare Lorenzo, ed era ancora più difficile non restarne scottati nel tentativo di avvicinarsi troppo, come Icaro. Ma la amava ugualmente, dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista, mentre cercava di rimettere a posto l’armatura contro cui aveva sbattuto, mentre tendeva la corda di un arco più grande di lei nelle mani piccole, mentre scagliava la freccia contro la porta o mentre danzavano insieme. Un amore diverso, ma sempre e comunque amore.  
Novella conosceva il suo piano, non nei dettagli forse, ma lo conosceva, e se fosse stata lì avrebbe potuto spiegare ogni cosa. Ma non c’era, aspettava una sua lettera a Venezia.  
  
Guglielmo si era addormentato, ancora una volta contro la propria volontà, con la testa appoggiata ad una mano, il gomito piantato nel bracciolo in legno della sedia, – _L’avevano sostituita con una più comoda e all’apparenza sicura dopo che si era sbilanciato la prima volta –_ non voleva addormentarsi ma la stanchezza aveva infine avuto la meglio. Ma invece di cadere questa volta si svegliò a causa di un suono inaspettato che per un attimo non riuscì a comprendere. Si guardò attorno confuso, magari qualcuno era entrato nella stanza, o magari era solo il vento dalla finestra, o –  
«Non sarebbe più comodo… un letto vero?» Guglielmo si mosse così velocemente che rischiò di cadere nuovamente, scattò seduto sulla sedia e fissò il fratello che lo osservava stancamente con gli occhi socchiusi e un mezzo sorriso.  
Ebbe la tentazione di alzarsi e correre fuori dalla stanza, chiamare qualcuno, che fosse Bianca, o Lorenzo, o Giuliano, o magari un dottore forse era la scelta più logica, non importava davvero chi, non importava nemmeno che volesse chiamare qualcuno urlando a pieni polmoni, con il rischio di svegliare i bambini che dormivano ignari di ogni cosa. Invece dopo un primo momento in cui era rimasto immobile e rigido si rilassò, si accasciò contro lo schienale e buttò fuori un sospiro che uscì più simile ad un singhiozzo, allungò la mano prendendo quella di Francesco nella propria in un gesto che aveva fatto centinaia di volte in quell’ultima settimana e se la portò alle labbra.   
Era ancora leggermente fredda e Guglielmo dovette ripetersi che Francesco era sempre stato un po’ più freddo di lui, specialmente le mani.  
«La prossima volta… - _Si dovette fermare per deglutire e cacciare indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere dai suoi occhi. Ma nonostante quello non riuscì a rendere la voce meno strozzata._ \- La prossima volta che pensi di farti pugnalare abbi almeno la decenza di indossare un’armatura.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qui, al capitolo che mi ha preso più tempo perché per quanto lo scrivessi e riscrivessi non era mai abbastanza. Perché non rendeva come avrebbe dovuto, perché mancava sempre qualcosa (e sono sicura anche adesso!) ma alla fine ha trovato la sua strada e si è fatto scrivere.  
> Il finale, come è giusto che sia, riprende il finale di quella che era la One-shot iniziale, era perfetto così com'era, nessuna ragione per cambiarlo.  
> Il titolo del capitolo riprende i due precedenti, per continuità, l'alternativa, per cui poi avrei dovuto trovare un titolo a sè stante anche agli altri ed no, grazie, è già abbastanza difficile trovarne uno, era "I don't want a miracle. I want my brother.", perchè quando l'ho scritta era così perfetta... il mio povero Guglielmo.  
> Oltre a questo, non ho fatto alcun riferimento diretto alle loro età, ma secondo wikipedia, a meno che io non sia orba e abbia letto malissimo (e non sarebbe la prima volta!), Guglielmo sarebbe il maggiore, e in un certo senso l'ho scritto in quella direzione, ma è una cosa facilmente bypassabile dal momento che non ci sono riferimenti diretti.
> 
> Cos'altro? Se voi lettori e recensori avete idee su cosa potrei scrivere ora, o se qualcuno vuole una scena precisa a seguito di questa, una volta che Francesco è finalmente sveglio e tutti sono felici, chiedete pure nei commenti. Sappiate però che non scrivo assolutamente cose rosse (non ne sono capace e non mi attirano nemmeno, sorry), e principalmente navigo in un mare di angst, ma questo credo sia stato abbastanza chiaro.
> 
>  
> 
> [Eventuali errori e maiuscole perse per strada verranno corretti il prima possibile, lo prometto... ho ricontrollato 3 volte ma di certo ho mancato qualcosa.]
> 
> ~Aki~

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qua, grazie!  
> Tutto è partito dalla frase finale, avevo quella in mente e non voleva davvero lasciarmi in pace, così ho deciso di ricamarci intorno qualcosa che potesse sistemare certe morti della fiction.  
> Lo ammetto, sono stata tentata dall'interromperla prima di quella frase e far effettivamente morire Francesco, ma non ce l'ho fatta. (Non considerarti in salvo caro mio. Posso sempre scrivere altro.)
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, e se volete lasciare un cuoricino o un commento mi farete immensamente felice.  
> (Also, qualunque errore lo troverò probabilmente domani o in seguito, come accade sempre. non dovrebbero esserci frasi con costruzioni strane o sbagliate, ma nel caso... ultimamente sono molto più abituata a scrivere in inglese, do la colpa a questo, in ogni caso chiedo scusa per eventuali errori.)
> 
> ~Aki~


End file.
